


Like the Moon

by Moonwarrioryt



Series: Moon's One Shots [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abandoned Date, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Mentioned Deceit Sanders, Mentioned Logic | Logan Sanders, One Shot, Virgil Helps Though, but there's only one swear, the T for swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 19:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19341478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonwarrioryt/pseuds/Moonwarrioryt
Summary: Should he just leave? No, after not ordering something that may be suspicious. Then perhaps order? But what if he came.. low chances but things came up..? He sighed, running a hand through his auburn hair, knowing the truth but not wanting to admit it.In which Roman is abandoned on a date, and a kind stranger helps





	Like the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I was just looking through Instagram and saw this prompt (that I'm sure has been done before but I don't care) and was like "ok, I'm sorta failing to write the next chapter off DttOF, might as well let this spark up my writing mind" so this little oneshot was born! Sorry if there are any mistakes, I wrote this in an hour, i'm going to go accept sleep
> 
> ~Moon💙💙💙💙

The sky looked beautiful, stars shining brightly throughout the town’s night sky. Roman glanced out the window his diner booth table sat against, gazing sadly at the waxing gibbous moon. It shone bright as it rose, reminding the man of the sun that must have just disappeared. The moon was loved by so many he reminded himself, thoughts instantly thinking of his older brother Logan, who had pursued his young love of space and had become an astronomer. And yet, the moon was more like him.

 

Because just like the moon in the sky, he sat alone.

 

The kind waiter had come several times, yet he declined ordering once, finally settling for a water about two asks ago he had yet to touch. It was quite obvious from the sympathetic looks the others around him had given, they had figured out his situation. Waiting for someone to never arrived. Roman didn’t want to give up hope, the fellow he had asked out after their last performance had ended, James, was cute in his opinion, yet he couldn’t help the horribly sad feeling after an hour passed and not even a message of canceling.

 

Should he just leave? No, after not ordering something that may be suspicious. Then perhaps order? But what if he came.. low chances but things came up..? He sighed, running a hand through his auburn hair, knowing the truth but not wanting to admit it.

 

A movement at the end of him table caught his eye. He turned to excuse the kind waiter once more, yet who his grass green eyes caught made his voice completely halt. “Sorry I’m late, lil’ brother was being a nuisance and I couldn’t escape” a gravely tone escaped the man who slipped in across from him. Roman’s confusion pushed the purple and black haired man to lean towards him “hey, I’m Virgil. Sorry bout your shit date, I honestly couldn’t just leave you hanging alone anymore” he whispered before pushing back, a sly grin on his face. Roman couldn’t help but smile gratefully “thank you” he whispered back, just as the waiter came up and finally grabbed his order.

 

The non-planned date in his opinion went off quite well, with the two chatting about their lives (the incident with Virgil’s little brother Dee was apparently something that  _ had  _ happened before, just with a friend hangout instead of a date). Roman couldn’t help but explain what happened when he had asked James out, the end concluding with Virgil shaking his head, pointing out that the actor was either a jerk or wasn’t actually interested.

 

Roman paid (“I pulled you into doing this” “I was the one who walked over to you”) before they walked out front and exchanged numbers. He thanked Virgil one last time before attempting to walk home. This was stop by Virgil however, who shyly offered him a ride.

 

Roman sat ready for sleep on his bed now, grinning like an idiot from the text he had just sent, before plugging his phone in and staring out the window, moon in sight once more.

  
  


[Princey]- I must thank you one last time, I would’ve had a dreadful night of sleep without your grateful assistance

 

[Emo Nightmare]- No problem

[Emo Nightmare]- honestly I wouldn’t mind doing it again

 

[Princey]- what, the date or just to hang out?

 

[Emo Nightmare]- ….I, I guess either would work out

 

[Princey]- oh?

[Princey]- guess we’ll have to plan another time for a date, ttyl about details <3

  
  


Maybe Roman and the moon were not as lonely as he thought. Maybe he had forgotten about the stars that never leave it’s side, always there to help shine along with. He just forgot to wait to find them.


End file.
